1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for performing an electrosurgical procedure and, more particularly, to local optimization of electrode current densities utilizing electrode geometries.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the art that electrosurgical generators are employed by surgeons in conjunction with electrosurgical instruments to perform a variety of electrosurgical surgical procedures (e.g., tonsillectomy, adenoidectomy, etc.). An electrosurgical generator generates and modulates electrosurgical energy which, in turn, is applied to the tissue by an electrosurgical instrument. Electrosurgical instruments may be either monopolar or bipolar and may be configured for open or endoscopic procedures.
Electrosurgical instruments may be implemented to ablate, seal, cauterize, coagulate, and/or desiccate tissue and, if needed, cut and/or section tissue. Typically, cutting and/or sectioning tissue is performed with a knife blade movable within a longitudinal slot located on or within one or more seal plates associated with one or more jaw members configured to receive a knife blade, or portion thereof. The longitudinal slot is normally located on or within the seal plate within a treatment zone (e.g., seal and/or coagulation zone) associated therewith. Consequently, the knife blade cuts and/or sections through the seal and/or coagulation zone during longitudinal translation of the knife blade through the longitudinal slot. In some instances, it is not desirable to cut through the zone of sealed or coagulated tissue, but rather to the left or right of the zone of sealed or coagulated tissue such as, for example, during a tonsillectomy and/or adenoidectomy procedure.